Nightmares
by that dork Mandy
Summary: It's the middle of the night, Gold has a horrible nightmare and decides to call Lyra.
1. 3 AM

It was 3 am. Everything outside was still dark.

Even the wild HootHoot in the area were starting to get ready for a full day's slumber.

It was the time of day when a phone call would not be answered in a friendly manner, Which was probably why Youngster Joey and his "Top Percentage" Rattata had little friends.

Lyra was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of becoming the best Pokéathlon coach in all of the Johto region, When suddenly, like an unwanted mosquito during a camping a trip, her Pokégear rang. The loud, digital beeping that was her ringtone was hard to ignore. She tried with all her might, but sadly, she failed.

She reached for the Pokégear and opened up the phone function.

Sitting up in her bed, she answered. "Joey, for the last time I don't care if your Rattata is in the top percentage, if you want to talk call during normal day time hours!" There was silence on the other end, this lasted a few seconds before a small laugh replied.

"Wow Lyra, I never knew you harbored such a strong hatred towards Joey."

That voice.

"Gold? Why are you calling me at this hour?" It had to be serious, that boy never called just to exchange pleasantries. He didn't respond right away, it was if he was searching for the words.

"Gold..? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here.."

"Well? Why did you call? If it's to brag about your league victory again, it could of waited until the sun was in the sky."

"No, that's not it." He sounded unsure of himself, like he was spooked by something, And if you knew Gold, you knew there was hardly anything that scared him.

"Okay, than what is it?"

He didn't respond right away. Lyra was beginning to think he was playing a trick on her. She was about to close the Pokégear when Gold started talking again.

"I think I'm going to die soon."

He…he had to be joking. There was no way he could be telling the truth. But, but the way he said it made him sound all too serious.

"H-how do you know?" Lyra asked, her voice shaky. Gold didn't respond, yet through the receiver, the brunette girl could pick up the sounds of his sobs.

"Tell my mom, that I'm sorry I yelled at her over the berry incident, and tell Silver, I'll see him soon enough." Before she could say anything, the phone line went dead.

Tears began to well up in her chocolate colored eyes. She didn't know what to believe. Was Gold really dying? Or was this all some cruel, sick prank?

She lay in silence, everything seemed surreal, like this was all some sort of dream.

Unable to drift back to sleep, she just stared at the ceiling. She couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of the kricketune outside her window, perfectly silent, perfectly still, until a pain filled scream broke through the night.


	2. Darkness

AN:: Sorry for the wait guys, this chapter had a lot of revisions. I think it's okay now though so please, enjoy. ~Demi

It was dark, no light shone through the windows of the small bedroom.

It was as if someone shot down the moon and all the stars from the sky creating this surreal darkness found in horror films or blackouts on stormy nights.

But it wasn't storming out and as far as he knew there wasn't a blackout going on.

So, why was it so dark then?

Gold got up and fumbled around in the darkness, trying to find a light switch or lamp or something that could cast a light on the shadows that had swallowed his room. To the boy's dismay, he found nothing. Which was strange because the room should of been full of furniture and toys from his younger days. "Pichu? Pichu are you here?" he called out, surely the little electric rodent he had out of it's pokéball would still be in this room.

He listened carefully, trying to find a familiar cry in the darkness.

Nothing.

There was no reply from the pokémon.

It was just unnaturally quiet. No sound, no light, no anything.

_Okay, I get it. I have to be dreaming! So..I can wake up now._

He closed his eyes to be met by the same darkness, and opened them once more.

No change.

He was still in the pitch black darkness.

This frightened the youth. Nowhere in his travels had he been to a place so dark.

Even the darkest cave had a small amount of light shining through cracks in the rock, and the sound of the creatures that dwelled inside. But this place..this place didn't.

The silence began to take it's toll, and soon the boy's ears were ringing, trying to compensate for the lack of noise around him. The boy let out a yell, trying to stop the incessant ringing.

Everything

Fell

Dead,

Until a voice spoke up.

"Poor thing." it chimed, sounding like a chatot mocking him.

But where was it coming from?

"Poor thing" it repeated in a round of horrid voices. Gold covered his ears trying to block out the noise, he may have preferred the silence over this. The voices were growing louder, and Gold couldn't block them out. In a desperate attempt to cover them out he let out a loud yell. The voices stopped. The silence returned.

Gold sat down on the ground and held himself tightly, eyes shut, trying to simulate a safe darkness in this madness. Where was he? Why was he here? Had he lost his mind?

Images flashed through his mind, memories. Memories that he couldn't place. Things that seemed wrong. Nothing made sense anymore.

"They've corrupted you." Someone said to him, he couldn't recall the voice. But right now, it was the only thing that made him feel somewhat safe for some reason.

"There's no turning back now, you can only go forward. Start over." A fresh start.

He wasn't sure why but this voice made sense.

"But I'm frightened." He weakly replied.

The voice chuckled. "That is understandable, so I shall grant you time to say goodbye. Make it quick child."

Gold opened his eyes. He was back.

Was it all a dream? No, it felt far too real to be one. He looked around, everything in his room was in tact. Nothing missing, nothing out of place. Moonlight shone through the window, and his pichu slept soundly on his bed.

"The clock is ticking."

He knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but he had to. Whatever it was had given him this chance. This final chance to say goodbye and make amends.

He picked up his pokégear and flipped through the contact list.

The names of everyone he had met on his travels was in there, with one exception of course. The most important person to him refused to give him his number.

But there was still hope, there was one person they both knew well, surely she would pass on his message.

_Lyra_

He took a deep breath and checked the clock. _3 AM, she won't be too pleased.._

Summoning his courage he dialed her number.

The phone rang and rang until a rather unhappy, half asleep young lady answered.

"Joey, for the last time I don't care if your rattata is in the top percentage, if you want to talk call during normal day time hours!"

Joey, of course she would mistake him for that annoying kid. After all who else would call at such a strange time. Gold couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Lyra, I never knew you harbored such a strong hatred towards Joey."

The girl on the other end seemed to calm down, and apologized for her mistake.

She asked him what he was calling for, but how could he explain it? He wasn't even sure what was going on or why he was calling. But the clock was still ticking away.

Just how could he explain this?

_Rebirth.._

There were a few minutes of silence between the two, until Gold finally spoke up.

"I think I'm going to die soon." That was the only way he could put it. He wasn't sure why, or how he knew. Actually, he was pretty sure that he was still asleep right now.

"H-how do you know?" Lyra responded, she was frightened. She had good reason to be after all.

He couldn't tell her.

Tell her that he had this weird dream of absolute darkness and those voices that could drive anyone insane. She wouldn't believe him. She would laugh at him, laugh at him when he was scared for his life.

"Tell my mom, that I'm sorry I yelled at her over the berry incident, and tell Silver, I'll see him soon enough." Before Lyra replied, he hung up. He didn't want to hear her protests, or her questions.

Gold sighed and fell to the floor, looking up at the posters that adorned his ceiling.

"Time's up."

The boy closed his eyes and the darkness washed over his body, bringing along with it intense pain that he had never felt before. Opening his eyes once more, all he could see was the darkness, all he could hear were those voices, mocking him again.

He screamed as they grew louder and louder..

Then there was nothing.

Darkness and silence..


	3. A new day

AN:: Well, here we are. The final chapter. Originally, this was only going to be two chapters but I figured you all deserve a wrap up thing. *shrugs* Make of it what you will, but enjoy. ~Demi

The sun shone brightly that morning in New Bark Town, not a single cloud in the fair blue sky.

Despite the pleasant weather, Lyra couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that bubbled in her stomach. She skipped breakfast that morning, she needed answers and she needed them now. Postponing the search for truth just for some toast was not an option for the brunette.

With her trusted partner - Marril, she left the house in a hurry. There was only one place she had to get to, and she had to get there quickly. The duo ran through the small town, trying to get to Gold's house as fast as their legs could carry them, why the girl did not just use her bike will forever remain a mystery.

_It can't be.._

The girl came to an abrupt halt, her marril crashing into her. Something wasn't right but still gave her a feeling that everything from the night before was either a prank or some horrible dream.

She dashed over to the lad in the black and gold hat, poking him to make sure he was really there and that she wasn't imagining him.

"Lyra? Why did you just poke me?" He asked, sounding a little ticked off.

Lyra blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, um no reason. I just wanted to make sure you were really here. That's all." The boy frowned.

"If that is all, then please move out of my way. Professor Elm has some errand for me to run, and I don't want to get another lecture on the importance of being on time." He pushed past the girl and headed to the laboratory.

As he walked away, she was left puzzled. _Why would Professor Elm be giving Gold chores now that he's the Johto and Kanto champion? Surely he has aids for that._

She sighed and decided to ignore it, making a mental note to yell at the lad for the prank call.

Things definitely were not right. For one thing, the boy she knew as Gold hadn't returned from his errand for the good professor, apparently he started a journey to collect all the gym badges. Which made no sense whatsoever because he already had all the badges for this region and the next. Did he go to Hoenn? Or Sinnoh? And if he did, why didn't he tell her? He normally told her about his adventures and where he was determined to go next. Something was off here. It was like everything that happened over the last year never took place. So, why did she remember it?

There was only one thing to do, she had to follow Gold and figure out the truth for herself, and help him out when he needed it. After all, she knew what was going to happen and would be of great use to the boy..

"Hey! Thanks again for loaning me Soul Silver, I'm really enjoying it."

"No problem, so how far are you?"

"I'm already at the first gym! Falkner is going down."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, but um hey, has Lyra always been so informed of the game's events before they happen?"

"Eh, you know NPCs..."


End file.
